cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legion-NPO War
|} The Legion-NPO War, also referred to as The Two-Day War, The One-day War, WTF? War or the The Legion-NPO Barfight, was a brief but critical theater in the Great War between the Legion and the New Pacific Order. Though the war lasted 44 hours, the balance of power slipped quickly out of the NPO's hands, as over 50 member nations resigned from NPO and New Polar Order after almost two weeks of battling the CoaLUEtion. The war ended when The Legion and the Orange Defense Network signed non-aggression pacts with NPO and NpO. However, the two-month old Imperial Accords mutual defense pact between The Legion and NPO was not reinstated. Casus Belli The NpO's use of a nuclear missile as a first strike of the LUEnited Nations on 14 July, coupled with the NPO's declaration of war, troubled many within the Legion. Although honor-bound to help the NPO as alliances who had no diplomatic relations with LUE joined their "CoaLUEtion" against the NPO, the Legion saw The Great War as an act of NPO aggression as a result of an out-of-character action, and sought to remain neutral. Legion diplomats sought to assure neutrality when as many as 16 alliances launched counterattacks and assaults on the NPO. Meanwhile, two members of the NPO War Council—King Justin and Moo-Cows—expressed their disapproval of the Legion's neutrality in NPO's private council forums. In there, they voiced what appeared as intent to lead an NPO attack on the Legion after the completion of their war against the CoaLUEtion. This conversation would have likely remain under lock and key had it not been for the NPO's discovery and subsequent 21 July announcement unveiling The Coven, a small group of high-ranking alliance members who shared secrets with one another. NPO Alliance Council member Nosey, who was present when Justin and Moo discussed their displeasure at the Legion's neutrality, was expelled from the NPO when revealed to be a member of The Coven. Logs of the meeting were delivered to the Coven, who then relayed them to Legion leaders. King Justin resigned immediately afterwards in an effort to diffuse the situation between the factions. Many NPO members claim that Legion leadership took the logs out of context and conveniently omitted objections from other NPO leaders, including Emperor Ivan Moldavi stating "absolutely not" to any possible war. Since the Emperor has the ultimate authority to block any declaration of war and clearly would not have allowed a war between the NPO and the Legion, NPO members argue, the NPO did not pose a clear and present danger to the Legion's security, thus invalidating the Legion's casus belli. The War :Legion Declaration of War: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=15491 At 11:30 p.m. CDT (Cyberverse Daylight Time), Legion Prime Minister SocCarolina announced the declaration was in effect. In a typical attack style perfected by the NPO, Legion nations attacked NPO nations, catching many off-guard and surprising nearly everyone in the Cyberverse. Within hours, reports of NPO resignations arrived, including many from former Legion members. In all, 55 NPO and NpO nations announced their resignation in an official thread designated by Forum Moderator. Nuclear attacks were generally minimal, with three Legion nations hit and just as many NPO nations. By 2:30 p.m. the next day, the damage had been done. The NPO, losing members and facing a one-time ally in battle, had lost the top alliance spot in overall strength to the Legion. At the end of hostilities, their average strength dipped below 1000. While many speculate that this would have still happened had the Legion remained neutral, the Legion's entry exacerbated the injuries to the NPO's declining hegemony in the Cyberverse. Hours later, NPO leadership ordered their nations to refrain from attacking Legion nations unless first attacked. While many felt betrayed, several still considered the Legion friendly. Alongside the NpO, who never formally declared on the Legion as per their treaty with NPO, the NPO agreed to peace talks with the Legion and Orange Defense Network. NPO and Legion nations were ordered to cease-fire at 11:50 a.m. 25 July. Aftermath :Four-Party Peace Agreement: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=15840 ODN Deputy Secretary-General Neboe announced a peace deal at 8:43 p.m. 25 July, which mandated the immediate cessation of hostilities between the four parties present, the adoption of non-aggression pacts, sincere apologies from the NPO and NpO for the war, and the immediate resignation of NpO Emperor Tygaland. Three minutes later, Tygaland and Moldavi complied, posting their apologies and Tygaland stepping down, naming former Viceroy to the ODN Electron Sponge as his replacement. Several nations welcomed the news positively, but several CoaLUEtion members expressed skepticism of ODN's intentions. They had entered the war four days after its explosive start, as per the United for Orange MDP. Days later, as it had said to the NPO just prior to the war, ODN dropped the pact due to the illicit post made by a former LUEser that sparked the war. On 13 August, The Legion and ODN entered into a MDP, the Citrus-Concord Pact. On the same day, the NPO regained the top alliance position strengthwise. Links * Imperator Emeritus Tygaland's apology to the ODN * Emperor Ivan Moldavi's apology to the ODN * Emperor Ivan Moldavi's apology to the Legion Category:The Legion Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars